


【HP/小巴蒂】试阅片段

by VesperRain



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain





	【HP/小巴蒂】试阅片段

“不要！滚开！”小巴蒂歇斯底里地尖叫，“你杀了我！杀掉我好了！你有种就杀啊！”  
“死？那未免太便宜你这个罪徒了。”安德鲁笑道，“更何况我那么爱你，你却丝毫不领情，真让人伤心。但是没关系……没关系，我的耐心很好，有的是时间和经历让你听话。”  
小巴蒂疯狂地挣扎，抱枕、毯子和摆件被他踢得到处都是，他感到脚趾一阵钻心的疼痛，估计是踢到了那座天使雕像，鲜血污染了地毯。  
但是他的这点反抗在安德鲁手下就是小打小闹，纯血傲罗皱眉抹去额角溅上的一滴血，终于举起了魔杖。  
禁锢咒的效力瞬间加强，长蛇般的绳索从各个方向缠住小巴蒂的四肢，将他强行摁在地毯上，其中一根把项圈往后扯，他顿时呼吸艰难，一点点吐出粉红的舌头，那上面沾着血。  
“我说过你再跑就会有惩罚。”安德鲁深吸了一口雪茄，慢慢蹲下来。  
小巴蒂的眼中带了恐惧：“你不如杀了我。”  
“我爱你，怎么会杀了你呢。”  
“去你妈的爱——”  
项圈进一步收紧，小巴蒂发出模糊的字眼，眼前开始发黑。  
窒息是吗？反正他都习惯了，就是昏过去一阵，无所谓。  
他这么想着，随即惊恐地发现两腿正在被拉开，完全无视他的努力，漆黑的绳索勒出血痕，一块一块的肌肤白得透明，在袍子的阴影下颤抖，下意识地准备迎接进一步的侵犯。  
安德鲁伸手将袍摆撩起来，前食死徒动弹不得，耻辱地接受目光的洗礼，窒息让他有了反应，羞耻、愤怒和恐惧把他的大脑搅成一团，血液在中间轰隆隆地炸响。  
他眼睁睁看着安德鲁手中的雪茄靠近自己的大腿内侧，经过脚踝、小腿、膝盖……一直到腿根最敏感脆弱的位置。那地方感受到了热气和烟气，战栗地收缩着。  
“不要……”小巴蒂勉强说出话来，“别……你杀了我……”  
安德鲁毫不留情地按了上去。  
屋里响起凄厉的惨叫，皮肉烫焦的哧哧声轻不可闻，小巴蒂的双腿因为过度用力而彻底失去血色，麻木和刺痛逼得他发疯。  
烟灰形成一个圆洞，黑里带着点白，夹杂了一丝血。  
“希望你能长长教训。”安德鲁松开了手，在他嘴角吻了一下，“过会儿给你上药，不用担心感染，当然留下疤痕是在所难免的了。”  
他的声音一如既往地温和、亲昵，那是恶魔的低语。


End file.
